First Era
The First Era, also called the First Age,The War of the First Council was a time period lasting 2920 years. This article is a chronological record of First Era events, from the founding of the Camoran Dynasty to the assassination of Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III. First Era Undetermined date/works in progress *Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri Invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akaviri.")A History of Daggerfall 1st Century 1E 0 *King Eplear of Valenwood begins the First Era by founding the Camoran Dynasty.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ValenwoodBefore the Ages of Man 1E 20 *The earliest account of the Psijic Order is recorded, telling the tale of the renowned Breton sage and author Voernet, and his voyage to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics.Fragment: On Artaeum 1E 68 *The last visit from Atmora to Tamriel occurs: two ships, largely laden with corpses.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora 2nd Century 1E 113 *Harald is born. He later becomes the first Nordic ruler.Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of CyrodiilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil 1E 139 *King Harald orders a campaign against the remaining Snow Elves in the region near Lake Honrich.Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal *One of the last remnants of the Dragon Cult is discovered in the secluded monastery of Forelhost by one of King Harald's armies. 1E 140 *Skorm Snow-Strider finds Forelhost devoid of life, the cultists previously inhabiting the fortress having slit their own wrists or been poisoned. He loses half his men to poisoned water found within the monastery. 1E 143 *King Harald conquers Skyrim, becoming Skyrim's first High King.The Daggerfall Chronicles 1E 198 *The Scouring of Wendelbek, a battle during the Narfinsel Schism, occurs, marking the war's climax.Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood 3rd Century 1E 200 *The Tamrilean Tractates are written.House Tharn of Nibenay 1E 221 *King Harald dies at 108 years of age. *The Moot is created. *Hjalmer, the son of King Harald, takes his throne. 1E 221+ *In the years following King Harald's death, the Dwemer of Skyrim discovered a considerable source of raw Aetherium in Blackreach.The Aetherium WarsKatria's Journal *An alliance between four Dwemer cities of Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft, and Bthar-zel (now known as Deep Folk Crossing) is created to oversee the extraction, processing, and study of Aetherium. *The Dwemer construct known as the Aetherium Forge is built under the city of Bthalft. *The Aetherium Wars take place between the Dwemer city states of Skyrim. It lasts for several decades. 1E 222 *King Hjalmer dies. *Rule of Nordic High King Vrage the Gifted begins, right after the death of Hjalmer.King Edward, Book X (A work of fiction) 1E 227 *The Gradual Massacre begins. 1E 240 *King Vrage begins the Skyrim Conquests, which involves the annexation of Morrowind and High Rock.The Legendary City of Sancre TorPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High RockPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: MorrowindPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind 1E 240+ *At some point after 1E 240, King Gellir becomes High King of Skyrim and conquers the weakened Dwemer city states across the land. 1E 242 *Alessia, her demigod lover, Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne, and the legendary Pelinal Whitestrake start the Cyrodilic human uprising against the Ayleid.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: CyrodiilShezzar and the Nine DivinesThe Last King of the Ayleids 1E 243 *White-Gold Tower falls. This is seen as the symbolic end of the Ayleid Empire. From here until 1E 498, Ayleids would continue to have minor influence, in what can be called the "Late Ayleid Period." *The Alessian Empire of Cyrodiil is officially formed. (The "First Empire")Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ElsweyrPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh 1E 246 *Daggerfall is founded as the capital in Iliac Bay.(25/1/98) Bethsoft - Timeline 1E 263 *Several Ayleid princes continue to rule, as vassals of the new Empress. 1E 266 *The Apotheosis of Alessia.The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. *Belharza the Man-Bull becomes the Second Emperor of the Alessian Empire. 4th Century 1E 340 *The Bosmer Camoran Dynasty of Valenwood forms a trade treaty with the Alessian Order. 1E 355 *Clan Direnni rises to power in High Rock. 1E 358 *The Direnni Hegemony occurs, during which Skyrim loses significant amounts of land to the Direnni. 1E 361 *Alessians gain control of the Empire, and enforce the Alessian Doctrines of Marukh throughout the Empire.Rislav the Righteous *Ayleid lordships are outlawed. *Little resistance to this, and so most Ayleids simply left Cyrodiil, and many are absorbed into the native population of Elves in Valenwood. 1E 369 *The Wild Hunt takes place, and King Borgas of Winterhold is killed.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion *War of Succession begins. *Skyrim begins to lose its holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 376 *The traditional rule of Yokuda's emperors is overthrown. Each successive emperor, though they maintained the status of figurehead of the empire, had their powers very much reduced. Since then, 300 years of almost continuous civil war ensues between the Yokeda warlords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. 1E 393 *The Holy Brothers of Marukh lead by Abbott Cosmas to Malada, with the intent of cleansing it.On OblivionThe Dragon Break Reexamined 5th Century 1E 401 *Skyrim loses its foreign territory during the War of Succession. 1E 415 *End of the Skyrim Conquests. 1E 416 *Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking form an official alliance to together protect Resdayn against the Nordic Invasion.Nerevar at Red MountainMany more references to this 1E 420 *Olaf One-Eye becomes High King of Skyrim after defeating Numinex.Olaf and the DragonPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *The Pact of Chieftains is signed formally.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First EditionShor's TonguePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell *Rourken Clan of Dwemer arrives in Hammerfell, arriving in the "Deathlands."Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell *Dwemer establish Volenfell as their capital. 1E 448 *Rislav Larich, the future King of Skingrad, is born to King Mhorus. *Queen Lynada, Rislav's mother, dies shortly after giving birth to her son. 1E 452 *End of Olaf One-Eye's 32-year reign.Plaque outside the Palace of the Kings (see above)Plaque outside the Palace of the Kings: "Olaf One Eye; Reigned 1E 420–452; Subdued the foul dragon Numinex, reunited Skyrim after the War of Succession, and conquered the barbarous Reach." 1E 461 *Rislav Larich is mentioned as part of the rolls of honor for the coronation of Emperor Gorieus. 1E 472 *The formerly warring Kingdoms of Skingrad and Kvatch declare peace. **It can be presumed that the children, Rislav and Belene, daughter of King Justinius of Kvatch were married here to make peace. 1E 477 *Clan Direnni gains control of significant portions of Hammerfell and Skyrim. 1E 478 *Battle of Sungard: The High Chieftain of Skyrim (Kjoric the White) is killed by Emperor Gorieus. *Rislav Larich is known to be in Kvatch, with Belene. *A great plague sweeps through Cyrodiil, wiping out King Mhorus and the rest of the Larich family, excepting Dorald, who had survived, as he was in Imperial City, as a priest of Marukh. *Dorald returns home and assumes the throne of King of Skingrad. *Dorald cedes the kingdom of Skingrad to the Empire, as he had been taught by the Alessian monks of Marukh that "to resist the Empire was to resist the Gods." *Rislav Larich rides from Kvatch with his wife and two dozen of the King of Kvatch's cavalry, they arrive at Skingrad and easily defeat the city's guards, as they hated the new ruler. He kills Dorald, and is crowned King of Skingrad. *Rislav Larich vows to fight Emperor Gorieus, despite having little experience at either warfare or kingship. When Gorieus arrives, he tells him that his force is "too large for Skingrad" and to "Next time, write before you come." *Rislav defeats the army of the Emperor, using archers to pick off an army that has no choice but to follow him. *The Direnni clan is inspired by these events and starts making plans to rebel. 1E 479 *Ryain Direnni outlaws the Alessian Reform. 1E 480 *Aiden Direnni wins many battles against the Alessians.The Final Lesson 1E 482 *Raven Direnni secures final victory of the reformists at Glenumbria Moors. *"The Last King of the Ayleids" joins the battle at Glenumbria Moors, on the side of the Direnni Clan. Nenalata is a possible resting place for this final Ayleid king, although this is uncertain. 1E 498 *End of the "Late Ayleid Period," as the Alessian Order gains power and influence while the Elves of High Rock lose it. *The Direnni Clan falls out of power. 6th Century 1E 500 *A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains.The Five Songs of King Wulfharth *High Rock is freed from Aldmeri tyranny around this time. 7th Century 1E 609 *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint. *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminent economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock, a position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." *Mansel Sesnit becomes prominent in Redguard society.Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit is assassinated, and a commoner takes over the government. Randic Torn continues Sesnit's work, solidifying much of the Empire. 1E 660 *Mauloch is defeated at the Battle of Dragon Wall at this time, and legend credits the eruption of Red Mountain eight years later to his ensuing rage.Varieties of Faith in the Empire 1E 668 *Historian Borgusilus Mailer theorizes that it was in this year that the Dwemer enclaves were called together by one of their powerful philosopher-sorcerers, possibly "Kagrenak," to embark on a great journey, one of such sublime profundity that they abandoned all their cities and lands to join the quest to foreign climes as an entire culture.Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium *Red Mountain erupts, and the Sun's Death occurs. *It is supposed that the "Sun's Death" event greatly affected the Nirnroot plant species.Nirnroot Missive 1E 675 *The events of Poison Song take place in Gorne.Poison Song, Book I 8th Century 1E 700 *A Dragon Break occurs; as such, no account of what transpires at Red Mountain in this year is necessarily any more accurate than any other. *Battle of Red Mountain.Dwemer Inquiries Vol I *War of the First Council ends: A religious conflict between the secular Dunmer Houses Dwemer and Dagoth and the orthodox Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, and Telvanni. The First Council was the first pan-Dunmer governing body, which collapsed over disputes about sorceries and enchantments practiced by the Dwemer and declared profane by the other Houses."The War of the First CouncilThe Ash King *Disappearance of the Dwemer. ca. 1E700. 1E 720 *Frandar Hunding (Redguard) was born in this approximate year. 1E 734 *Frandar's father dies. 1E 737 *Randic Torn dies. 1E 750 *By this approximate year, Frandar Hunding has won over ninety battles; having killed his opponents in each, he is deemed "virtually invincible with a sword." 1E 760 *Divad Hunding, known as 'The Singer', son of Frandar Hunding, and "most well known of Redguard heroes," was born in this year.Divad the Singer 1E 771 *Divad Hunding enters the Hall of the Virtues of War and begins his training there. 1E 776 *Divad Hunding leaves the Hall of the Virtues of War in anger, breaks his swords, and vows to "become an acrobat in a traveling circus." 1E 780 *Frandar Hunding, retired and living as a hermit in Mount Hattu, writes the Book of Circles, a book for Sword-Singers to emulate his fighting style. 1E 792 *The Hiradirge, a rebel Ansei group, destroy Yokuda, sinking it beneath the waves.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Yokuda 9th Century 1E 800 *It is suggested that Wayrest was founded at around this time.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 803 *Redguards arrive in the Iliac Bay and Daggerfall area after fleeing their sinking homeland. 1E 808 *Ra Gada (Warrior Wave) from Yokuda arrive in Volenfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High RockPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras 1E 874 *Thulgeg's army of Orcs and Goblins are forced to flee northeast after being stopped at Bangkorai Pass.Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock 10th Century 1E 907 *Peregrine Direnni repels the Redguard invasion of Balfiera.OnceThe Bretons: Mongrels of Paragons? 1E 937 *Gaiden Shinji (Blademaster) is quoted as saying "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." 1E 948 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The Orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land." 1E 950 *The Siege of Orsinium begins.The Pig ChildrenNewgate's War of Betony (This last reference mentions this occurrence, although, it does not make a reference of the year this occurred, and elsewhere, it suggests the events of the book took place in 1E 675) *Gaiden Shinji dies during the Siege of Orsinium.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium 1E 973 *The Battle at Bankorai Pass takes place.From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna cause the fall of Orsinium.The Wolf Queen 1E 983 *The city of Evermore is founded by the River Horse Bretons.The Royal House of King Eamond *The Bjoulsae River opens and much trade occurs, spurring on technological advancements such as writing. 1E 989 *Wayrest has a significant boost in population and size, growing from a small village to a large city. 11th Century 1E 1030 *The legendary Reachman known as Red Eagle is said to have existed around this time.The Legend of Red Eagle *Empress Hestra attempts to expand the empire into the Reach and High Rock. 1E 1033 *Empress Hestra demands "the head of the most infamous of the brigadiers," Red Bramman. 12th Century 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. *Wayrest becomes a city-state. 1E 1102 *Ceyran, a minor Ayleid warlord, is killed by an unknown assassin.Ceyran, Warlord of Rulanyil's Fall 1E 1188 *Fervidius Tharn becomes the leader of the Marukhati Selective. 13th Century 1E 1200 *The Middle Dawn begins.Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (Kirkbride) *The Marukhati Selective accidentally (or purposefully) create a Dragon Break that lasts one thousand and eight years. The few texts that survive this period are known to conflict with each other greatly due to the lack of a linear timeline.Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? 1E 1250 *The Encyclopedia Tamrielica suggests the end of the Alessian Order occurs in this year. 14th Century 1E 1301 *The Sack of Skywatch occurs, from the Sloads of Thras attack on the Summerset Isles.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles 15th Century 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Sensford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides, even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage. 23rd Century 1E 2200 *Thrassian Plague begins, killing half of Tamriel's population.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions 1E 2208 *The Middle Dawn ends. *After one thousand and eight years of conflicting nonlinear time, the Dragon Break ends. 1E 2260 *Thrassian Plague reaches Elsweyr. 24th Century 1E 2305 *The Alessian Order attempts to bring High Rock back into the First Empire but fails. 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war begins.The Song of Pelinal, Book VII *The monastery at Lake Canulus, amongst other locales, is destroyed. *End of the Alessian Order. *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. 1E 2331 *After ten years of warfare, the War of Righteousness comes to an end 28th Century 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move to the Gardner estate, to protect themselves against pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plague. 1E 2703 *The Akaviri attack Tamriel.History of the Fighters GuildFighters Guild History, 1st Ed. *Battle of Pale Pass is fought. Akaviri army defeated.2920, vol 06 - Mid Year *Reman Cyrodiil becomes Emperor of the Cyrodilic Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir 1E 2704 *The Reach is split between High Rock and Skyrim by Reman Cyrodiil in order to stop the Reachmen from forming plots against him, and to stop any one entity or group from gaining full control over the region's silver mines.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains *Reman Cyrodiil solidifies his control over his territories. 1E 2714 *Valenwood cedes to the Cyrodilic Empire. 1E 2762 *Reman Cyrodiil dies.Reman Cyrodiil's tomb in Sancre Tor (see above)A tomb in Sancre Tor says: "Here lies Reman of Cyrodiil. He defeated the Akaviri Horde and brought peace to Tamriel. 2762." 1E 2790 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, is born.The Wild Elves 1E 2794 *Reman Cyrodiil II is born.Reman Cyrodiil II's tomb in Sancre Tor (see above)A tomb in Sancre Tor says: "Here lies Reman II of Cyrodiil, crowned Emperor of Tamriel in the year 2812. He fell in battle against the Dark Elves, in the fifty-seventh year of his age, after a reign of thirty-nine years and eight months wanting a day. 29th Century 1E 2801 *Kastav rules the Empire.Annals of the Dragonguard *Kastav orders the seizing of hostages in Markarth and Hroldan. 1E 2804 *The Winterhold Rebellion breaks out in the Reman Empire due to the implementation of extremely high taxes by Emperor Kastav, and harsh policies to ensure that said taxes were paid. The Dragonguard take no action,—because doing so would violate their Oath of Allegiance—so supplies to them are cut. *Forsworn noted as helping the Akaviri in Sky Haven Temple. 1E 2805 *Emperor Kastav besieges Sky Haven Temple. *Kalien, a failed recruit to the Dragonguard, attacks Winterhold, sacking it. 1E 2806 *Reman Cyrodiil II becomes Emperor, according to the Annals of the Dragonguard. *The siege on Sky Haven Temple is lifted. 1E 2809 *Reports of a Dragon in Skyrim. 1E 2811 *The Battle of Argonia is fought, and the Cyrodilic Empire defeats the Argonians in what is to be their last organized army. *The Argonians retreat to Helstrom. *General Bucco takes command of the Fourth Imperial Legion and begins his campaign to conquer the inner swamps of Argonia.The Blackwater War, Volume I 1E 2812 *Reman Cyrodiil II is crowned Emperor, according to his tomb in Sancre Tor. *Black Marsh is officially incorporated into the Cyrodilic Empire. *Alduin's Wall officially begins construction. 1E 2813 *Work on Alduin's wall slows when several craftsmen are dismissed from service. *The language Cyrodilic replaces High Elven as the dominant language for legal documents in Tamriel. 1E 2815 *Grandmaster of the Dragonguard visits Sky Haven Temple, to investigate rumors of the cost of Alduin's Wall, and consequently writes a Writ of Requisition for more supplies. 1E 2816 *General Bucco's legion is depleted to a mere six cohorts. Reinforcements are brought in to aid his conquest but are instead used to build a supply highway.The Blackwater War, Volume III 1E 2818 *Alduin's Wall officially completed. 1E 2820 *Eric of Guis is Ambassador of the Reman Dynasty to the Altmer of Summerset Isles. *After an attempted mutiny, General Bucco orders a retreat from Argonia. The entire Fourth Legion is lost in the process, with Bucco along with it.The Blackwater War, Volume IV *The Elder Council reconstitutes the Fourth Legion and puts it under the command of General Regulus Sardecus, beginning the second campaign of the Blackwater War. 1E 2823 *General Sardecus reacquires all the territory lost in General Bucco's retreat.The Blackwater War, Volume V 1E 2828 *A widespread forest fire, later known as the "Great Burn" occurs in Black Marsh, forcing General Sardecus to retreat from the region. Sardecus dies in the process.The Blackwater War, Volume VI *General Lucinia Falco is placed in command of the legion shortly after Sardecus' death.The Blackwater War, Volume VII 1E 2833 *The "Falco Doctrine" is put in full effect, completely revising the Imperial battle-plan in the Blackwater War. 1E 2834 *The Blackwater War evolves into a guerilla conflict. 1E 2836 *The Argonians inexplicably stop fighting and return to their homes, bringing an informal end to the Blackwater war. 1E 2837 *The Second Empire annexation of Argonia is complete, officially creating the province of Black Marsh. 1E 2840 *Four Score War begins, between Morrowind and the Cyrodilic Empire. 1E 2843 *Reman Cyrodiil II dies, according to Reman II: The Limits of Ambition.Reman II: The Limits of Ambition 1E 2851 *Reman Cyrodiil II dies, according to the date on his tomb in Sancre Tor. 1E 2871 *The dragon Krahjotdaan is slain somewhere in the Jerall Mountains.Atlas of Dragons 1E 2877 *Reman III succeeds to the throne.Reman Cyrodiil III's tomb in Sancre Tor (see above)A tomb in Sancre Tor says: "Here lies Reman III, last Emperor of the Cyrodiils, the scourge of the Dark Elves, who was cruelly slain by treachery, in the year 2920. He reigned forty-three years." 1E 2899 *Empress Tavia (wife of Reman Cyrodiil III) is sent to Gideon, Black Marsh, and accused of treason. 30th Century 1E 2903 *Almalexia leaves Morrowind for the Isle of Artaeum.2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height 1E 2911 *Beginning of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2917 *The end of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2920 *Morag Tong assassinates Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III.Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death *Old Mournhold is destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk Books *''2920, The Last Year of the First Era'' *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''Trials of St. Alessia'' *''Cleansing of the Fane'' *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''Ten Commands: Nine Divines'' *''Rislav The Righteous'' *''Nerevar Moon and Star'' *''The Pig Children'' *''The Dragon Break'' See also *Merethic Era *Second Era *Race *Tamriel Notes References de:1. Ära pl:Pierwsza Era ru:Первая эра nl: Eerste Tijdperk es:Primera Era